narutobleachforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakening Lightning
Opening One Ryun spent the next evening looking through several scrolls on lightning-type chakra. Among the things that he learned, was that lightning chakra was broken into two steps: The first was flow, and the second was vibration. According to the scrolls, the chakra of a person with a lightning affinity is the only type of chakra to control vibrations. However, despite his new knowledge, he could not produce the chakra. He instantly realized that this was a problem he would have to solve with the help of someone who was knowledgeable about this type of chakra, and Ryun knew just the person. Early the next morning, he got up just before sunrise and quickly got dressed. He didn't even bother to eat, as he bounded out into the village. Near the west wall was a small cottage, belonging to Kurisu Sharkak. Kurisu was the leading expert on lightning jutsu in the Leaf Village, if anyone could help Ryun, he could. Ryun knocked, and Kurisu came to the door. "Well, if it isn't one of the new graduates. What do you want kid?" the man asked. Ryun snickered. To him it was funny that Kurisu called him a kid, when Kurisu himself was only twenty. "I need to learn how to control my lightning chakra. You are the only I know who can use it." Ryun explained bluntly. Kurisu chuckled, "Lightning, eh? It is the rarest type other than wind here in the Hidden Leaf. So I guess I can help. Come in." the man said, motioning in the doorway. Ryun walked in and sat by the coffee table. Kurisu came in with hot tea for both of them and sat down with Ryun. After a few sips, Kurisu looked at Ryun and Ryun explained what he had learned and what Hikaru had told him. Kurisu stroked his chin, "I see. So you have to come up with your own jutsu. Alright, the base form of all lightning techniques is Lightning Current. Using it, you can channel lightning into almost any part of your body, and your surroundings. I will teach you that much, and the rest will be up to you." Ryun nodded, and both men got up and walked outside. Kurisu formed a rabbit hand seal, and instantly lightning chakra sprang up like flames around his body. "To preform this technique, you have to be able to freely flow chakra through your body. To that end, we will practice this, by having you climb this wall." Kurisu pointed to the steep wall, that was the boundary between Konoha and the woods. "You must be able to put chakra in your feet to keep yourself steady, but be able to shift it to your hands so that you can catch yourself if you stumble." Ryun nodded and formed an ox seal, and instantly a blue aura sprung up around his feet. He set one foot on the wall and slowly began to walk up it. The concentration required was immense, more than Ryun thought he could handle at first. Not even half way up he fell. He tried to shift the chakra to his hands, but this too fail and he landed on his back with a hard thud. Cursing under his breath, he dusted himself off and got to his feet and tried again...and again...and again. Finally by the time he was on his fifth try, walking up the wall was a breeze. He was now distributing his chakra throughout his entire body in order to keep his muscles from aching. He was now within seconds of reaching the top when he slipped and began to fall, only this time chakra sprang up in his hands and he caught himself, crawling his way to the top, and collapsing upon reaching it. Kurisu applauded his efforts from below, and was joined by Ryun after the latter had recovered from his climb. Kurisu clapped, "Good work. We will complete the next step after some lunch." he said cheerfully. Kurisu took Ryun downtown to get some riceballs and donuts and the two sat on top of the Hokage Monument, overlooking the village as they ate. The two men hardly said a word to each other, both lost deep in thought. As soon as Kurisu saw that Ryun was done eating, he pulled out some electric wire from his weapons pouch and handed it to Ryun. "This is a special type of wire I invented, that helps move your chakra rapidly, causing vibrations. Once you are use to the feeling, your chakra will vibrate on command, creating lightning-type chakra. Go ahead, give it a shot." Kurisu pleaded. Ryun took the wire and focused his chakra into it. Immediately, blue electricity sprung to Ryun's hands as his chakra buzzed to life. Using this feeling as a guide, he began to quickly move the chakra molecules throughout the rest of his body. It took several minutes, but finally, an electric chakra aura burst around Ryun. Kurisu let out a roar of laughter, "You did it! Good work!" A grin crossed Ryun's face, "Maybe I can do this thing after all." he thought to himself. Ryun thanked Kurisu. By this time, night was setting on the Leaf Village, and Ryun had to be returning home. He quickly dashed into his clans district and then into his home. After a large dinner, and some reading, Ryun fell asleep, dreaming of the jutsu he would create in the coming days. Closing One Category:Chapter Category:Story